Arrowhead
by 0hDarling
Summary: This was the last straw. If he was going to play this game, she would make sure she had the last laugh. No one messes with Higurashi and gets away with it. [Don't forget to review!]
1. What has brought you here Miko?

All characters mentioned below belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.

Enjoy

* * *

An unfamiliar scent emerges from the corner and the dark-haired girl finds herself quickly shuffling backwards on the carpet before standing on her feet. She runs a hand through her locks and covers her nose in disgust with the other. _What was that?!_ She smelt traces of banana as well as peanut butter, a combination only familiar in HIS signature banana-pickle-peanut butter (and God knows what else) sandwiches. How it ended up under her bed, she hadn't the slightest clue.

Maybe that's what the rat she encountered under his dresser was searching for!

She groans and quickly covers her mouth, hoping the thin walls didn't amplify her presence in his room. After all, it was forbidden for a girl to enter the male dorms. Sister Catherine would have her head. Or worse yet, she'd have to spend repentance polishing the benches and the confessionals of the church. If there was one thing Kagome hated, it was cleaning. Maybe it was due to the fact that before boarding school, her sister would force her to clean everything. Maybe it was the cleaning solvents that made her nose itch.

She lays backwards on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Where was she going to find it?!

She glances out the window and is shocked to see night beginning to settle and lights start to flicker on outside. She sits up immediately,bringing her wrist to her face, she focuses her brown pupils at the short and long hands of the clock. Less than 20 minutes remained before he would be released from practice, he'd stop and reject a couple of girls flaunting after him(because there will always be girls flaunting for his attention), get a signature sandwich from the cafeteria and walk down to his dorm to find her ransacking his room for the art project piece that she KNEW he had taken.

_Then again, you could just stay and admire him for a while. I'm sure his "just out of swimming practice" look would make you forget all about that little arrowhead._

Her mind wastes no time before envisioning him in his half-naked, abs glistening, his rumored crescent tattoo on his shoulder. His long, godly silver tresses dripping as he looms over her, gold (or is it Amber?) pupils watching her before leaning in, leaving her frozen in her spot...

**_ENOUGH!_**

The raven haired girl pats her cheeks hoping the usual pinkness that arises when she thinks of him, had not appeared.

_No more distractions! My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 16 years old and currently attend St. Inu Catholic Boarding school. I have an older sister, a best friend and a cat, Buyo. And I most definitely do not have a crush on Lord-freakin fake- Charming_.

That idiot boy had done all he could to make her life here a living nightmare. All the stupid taunts and tricks, she endured, but messing with her art piece that she had spent countless upon countless nights awake making tiny pieces that would form her masterwork? There was NO way she was going to let this go. She was here to find that tip of the arrow, the part of the sculpture that he refused to acknowledge he had stolen. And Sister Mary stood no chance when he batted his eyes and made her fall for his stupid charms! That conniving rat.

Now, she had searched his room for hours, battling the urge to pick up and fold his clothes, unsure of what he would do if she was caught, and regretting missing the 4 o'clock confessions. And on top of that, her skirt was wrinkled. _This is the last straw_. If he was going to play this game, she'd make sure to have the last laugh. _No one messes with Higurashi and gets away with it_. He knew how important this was to her, so what could she take hostage that he would miss the most? She makes a turn of the room and finds nothing important. He was rich. If anything went missing, he'd probably just send for more.

She lays backwards on the bed once more, giving in. She was kidding herself. She probably had less that 5 minutes and he would burst in. The thought of removing herself and acknowledging a plan foiled brushed through. She could leave and he would be none the wiser. Instead, she pulls his pillow towards her, and his scent envelops her. _Smells just like him_. She smiles softly, clutching the pillow close. Maybe denial was not just another river in Egypt. Maybe just maybe, harboring the slightest bit of fondness for him wasn't completely incomprehensible. After all, his eyes were so seductive. And his voice, oh so very alluring and his lips, what she wouldn't do to get the chance to feel them against her own. There was also the fact that she couldn't help overhearing all the other girls mention stealing glances at his gorgeous muscles. (Not that it made her jealous or anything. Because she wasn't)

Kagome lets out disappointed sigh and moves to get off his bed. Her eyes flip back to where she placed the pillow and she reaches under, fingers pulling out a small paper. _"My dearest Miko"_ was scrawled in the corner. _His dearest? Oh yes!_ Why had she not thought of looking under the pillow earlier?! Happy to gain a form of leverage, she gets up and moves towards the door, flipping the card over.

She stops in her tracks, eyes widening slowly. The picture was from the garden on campus. She could tell because the only other place with the same design was the Château de Villandry in France but this was definitely here. The girl wore the skirt and blouse uniform of the school. Even though she faced away from the camera, her head was turned over her shoulder, as if regarding something in the far distance. Kagome remembered. It was her father's death anniversary, just last Tuesday. Why..why did he have a picture of her? A picture with "My Dearest" written on the back?! Still in shock, she makes her way towards the door but connects into a tall frame. Force of habit, she mumbles a sorry and looks up to meet the eyes of the one and only owner of the picture.

"What has brought you here Miko?" His lips curve into a small smirk, his nickname for her rolling off his tongue. His eyes saw right through her. And she couldn't help staring back into them.  
"Ah...Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?"


	2. I know you took it Sesshomaru

All characters mentioned below belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.

Enjoy

* * *

He would trade anything in the world just to see that expression on her face for a couple of moments more. For once, she has her eyes on him (and him only), her wonderful hope filled eyes, and none of her pathetic friends or classmates could ruin it. _And she is, for the first time in a while, alone_. The fact that it was in his room, is icing on the cake. He smiles at her, drawing a brief look of confusion, before he steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He drops his bag without breaking eye contact, and removes the towel from around his neck. He closes his eyes to gain composure and when they open once more, she's sitting on the edge of his bed.

_She's nervous_. He can tell. _She taps her right index finger and avoids a person's gaze just the same way when Sister Lucy hovers over her for an answer in class._ _She's so cute when frightened_. It makes him want her more. He smirks and indulges in the moment.

"One individual owns the room and it's contents, yet the other is trespassing."

Silence follows as she continues to avoid his gaze, probably gathering her thoughts, and the time was perfect to behold his intruder. _And what a sight she is_. He lays back casually against the wood, enjoying the view. She. On his bed. Little schoolgirl uniform and all. He has dreamt of moments like this, but that's what they all seemed like, stupid silly inconceivable dreams. The scene before him is too good to be true.  
She squirms and crosses her legs, realization of his eyes practically undressing her (they both knew they were) and her skirt rides up to reveal more skin, leaving him wanting more.

Just enough to elicit a low growl from his chest.

Both equally shocked, throats are cleared awkwardly.

Then, she purses her mouth to form a "w" and the rest, completely unimportant because he is lost when he looks at those beautiful pink lips of hers. They had to be teasing him. They were always teasing him_._ Her brow furrows and she raises a piece of paper next to her face. A paper that looked suspiciously like his picture of...

"Well? Have you been listening to me at all Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." She only receives his trademark nonchalant grunt.

"Can you just put on a shirt?" She rolls her eyes.

He chuckles as she looks away, realization of his shirtless form dawning on him.

"I don't believe I have to do anything you say, in my room _Miko_." Plus, he didn't have enough time to get the shirt on when the girls ambushed him and chased him for blocks on end. He was lucky to have made it through. Gods, he didn't even have enough time to stop for his sandwich.

"Don't mock me Sesshomaru, that's not my name."

"Ah, my sincere apologies_ ka-go-me._ Miko will always seem fitting." The reddened cheeks that emerge when he pronounces her real name drives him nuts. He is slowly losing the fight against the urge to pounce and perform dozens upon dozens of acts that would make her blush so.

**Focus Sesshomaru.**

But he'd give up all the peanut butter filled sandwiches in the world if he got to come home to this sight before him. She was so innocent looking...and she's angry. _Why is she angry?_

"I know you took it Sesshomaru."


	3. Wait a freaking minute!

All characters mentioned below belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.

Enjoy

* * *

"Hm?" He humors her, assuming she meant that little trinket he took with him days ago. His indifference brings Kagome to her feet and every bit of anger radiates from her being. She waves her finger.

"J'accuse! You took the arrowhead I left in art and freakin got away with it!"

"Oh, that measly thing. Have we not already discussed this with Sister Mary?" He takes a step forward, and like the feisty being she is, she doesn't move from her spot. And her liveliness is what draws him to her.

"I assure you, Miko, I have not taken anything of yours."

Where exactly had he placed the darn thing?! Last he remembered, it was on his desk next to his laptop. A casual glance over her shoulder reveals it is still there, under the stack of papers for World Studies. _Silly child_. She was never the one to pay close attention to details. Then again, one should be glad because if she was, maybe she would have noticed the stolen (and often long) glances at her when they were in the same room.

"Sesshomaru, where the heck is it? I need it! Mr. Taisho said I have to finish this by tonight! So it can be put in the-"

"Yes yes, the Art Musee opening en France. You almost make me envy the attention my dad gives to you," He hisses at her, truly revealing a small hate, his head moves closer into her personal space.

This isn't far from the truth. The idea that one's father would pay close attention to their child seems foreign to Taisho, because most (if not all) their weekends together were spent talking about "marvelous Kagome" or her "marvelous pieces" or her "marvelous personality". As much as he adores anything relating to his precious little Miko, nothing brings more hate to his eyes than the thought of another man favoring her.

"It's not my fault your dad can't stand your uptight attitude." It slips from her lips before her mind has time to process.

"Ha. At least some have the decency of being humble with their talents."

"Says Mr. Hotshot-swimmer-with-an-exceptionally-great...At least I'm decent enough to wear a shirt around people." Goodness, the thought of her without a shirt brought him even closer to her. _You will receive so many "Hail Marys" for all these images, Sesshomaru._

"Insults Miko? You must have the capabilities to do better than that." His smirk is almost too cute, but not cute enough to lessen Kagome's anger. "At least one of us has the decency to respect personal privacy." Obviously, the creepy picture proves him a hypocrite. Yet he provokes her, wanting to view her passionate side.

"Said person obviously doesn't understand the meaning of Do NOT steal!"

She bites her lip, worried. _How long have we been standing so close?_ He is hunched over her, his stature and his eyes shocking her the most. _Weren't they gold a second ago? _

Any closer and he would be able to hear her heart beating.

But of course, she wants him closer. She can't ignore this attraction to him any longer. And so she leans into him as well: Higurashi is not the type to back down.

Closer

and closer

and closer..

until-

However, no time is given for said silver-haired beauty to finally receive what he's wanted for days upon days. Slowly the wheels are turning in Kagome's mind, a completely different situation presented. Instantly, a picture is between them.

He staggers backwards, shocked. _Oh God. How has she-_

"Wait a freaking minute! Why the hell do you have a picture of me?!"


	4. This Sesshomaru would be delighted

All characters mentioned below belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.

Enjoy

* * *

"Sesshomaru?! What's going on in there?"Outside the man responsible for watching over the teenagers on that particular floor of the dorm raps impatiently. He had been at the end of the hallway, making checks when he heard the loud (and feminine) yell. And all the children knew the rules about having opposite sex in their room. Punishable offense. "If only these children would-Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" He starts up again.

On the other side of the door, two faces are equally worried. In the split second she had yelled, her hands flew to cover her mouth and he leapt to cover her hand with his. His eyes focus with hers, index finger slowly rises and hovers over his lips. His beautiful, gorgeous lips that came so close to kissing- Oh! He was telling her to be quiet! She nods and he slowly removes his hand.

"Nothing of importance Friar John! Merely issues with my television." Sesshomaru comes up with a quick lie, hopeful John would understand and pass on.

"There's absolutely no one else in there with you?" Friar John is not one to believe any little thing the children tell him. After all, they were still high schoolers.

Kagome fidgets, nervous._ If I hadn't yelled, then this wouldn't have happened. If I get in trouble..there's no way Kikyo or Mama or even Grampa will let me hear the end of this!_ Guilt begins to fill her and she inadvertently pokes his arm, mouthing an apology.

Sesshomaru looks back and smiles, completely in control of the situation."Absolutely. Now if you don't mind, I have odes of essays to start!"

The children are quiet and a slow shuffle of departure come from the other side of the door. After a couple of moments, Sesshomaru slips the door open and the hallway is bare. The door is closed once more.

"Oh thank god!" Kagome laughs nervously,a weight is off her shoulders, and she feels as if she can breathe again.

He raises his eyebrow at her.

"What, don't tell me that "High and Mighty" would've preferred spending all his Saturday practice cleaning the floors of the Cathedral?" Her arms cross in front of her, "Or even worse, have his loads of fan-girls disperse when they found out he was caught practically naked with a girl?"

"And how is it my little Miko came to know of my Saturdays at the pool?" Sesshomaru steps closer, smirking as he slowly moves his hand to tuck a strand behind her ear. She's awed and speechless at his ability to close the distance between them effortlessly. Flesh touches against flesh and she can't force back the heat that arises to the spot his fingers brushed upon.

Now he leans in, his hair falls forward when he positions his lips as close to her ears as possible. A kiss is placed on her earlobe and she melts a bit.

"This Sesshomaru would be delighted."

"Delighted by what?"

"The opportunity to be caught with Ka-go-me."

"Woahwoahwoahwoah-" Kagome moves away from him, and he unknowingly groans._ Why must she continue to move!? _"You didn't answer my question. Either you have millions of pictures of girls to satisfy your ridiculous ego and one can confirm your creep status or you're a serial killer and I'm your next victim." She holds up the picture again.

He sits on the bed and cocks his head to the side. Nothing comes from his lips.

"For Christ's sake, stop undressing me with your eyes."

"I am doing nothing of such manner."

"Yes you are. You try to hide it but you're giving the same look Koga and Naraku gave me last time the classes went swimming."

"Hn." That piqued his interest._ Koga? And Naraku? Those imbeciles dare to gape at her? Devouring her with their wretched animalistic eyes?_ Oh, he needed to have a little talk with them.


	5. Urge to do this

All characters mentioned below belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.

Enjoy

* * *

"And I'm flattered and all but you're just avoiding the topic." She glances back over at the boy on the bed and notes the change in his expression. Was he angry? Angry that she accused him of thinking of her like that? It's not like it wasn't half-true. Sango never thought twice before remarking when Sesshomaru was looking at her like he wanted to eat her. Further interrogation and her best friend refused to clarify what exactly "eating her" meant. Or was it her snide about Koga and Naraku? What was he, jealous? Jealous that she talked about other guys? Instantly Kagome scoffs. _What does he think, he's the only man in my life?_

"And presently, you seem to be the one elsewhere." His voice snaps her out of it. He had a shirt on._  
_

_Aw_. "Hm?"

"While you dozed off to the Sengoku period, or wherever else you deemed fit, this Sesshomaru responded to your inquiry."

"The Sengoku period- period?" His third person speech does nothing but confirm his arrogance towards her.

"Hn. Is there any other?"

"Are you implying that I usually escape to historical times when I'm not focused?"

"Hn."

"And this time, I would escape to a time of social unrest in Japan in the Fourteen-hundreds?" He was a peculiar boy indeed.

He only nods, a little bored with the topic.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Your eyes seem happier when talks of the past are presented."

"Looking at my eyes in History, I see?" She does her best to form one of her smirks, evoking a chuckle from him. "The only reason it interests me is because the fables and stories, most of the time, generate from the conditions of certain time periods. And?"

"And what if my answer is the latter? The serial killer? Would you like to volunteer as a victim?" He seems dead serious and maybe, just in the smallest part of his heart (because not everyone is entirely good) he considers it. Then no one would touch her. _And miserable is what would become of me without her in my life._

Kagome bites her lip, unsure of what to say. The familiar frustration with him rises up at his inability to answer her question clearly. Enough was enough.

"You know what Sesshomaru? I'm done with this stupid game. You make fun of me and yet you get close and you were that close to kissing me and..I refuse to be your toy anymore. She crumples up the picture, completely sure that he had planned this event just to mess with her, and chucks it at him. Without realization, she begins to pace and voice her opinions, maybe to convince herself that he felt nothing for her.

"I can't believe how much of a child you are!"

"I do not toy."

"And you mess with my mind with every ounce of your being and get a sick-"

"And games are certainly best fit for two."

"high from the taunts and stuff and I'm so-" She obviously tunes him out.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't consider our natural attraction as a simple 'game'."

"tired of having to think about things like this. I'm just going to spend another long night finishing the arrowhead piece and then I'll plaster it on-"

"And consider the fact that you are the only one whom I should consider protecting when finding in my room." What is he doing? _She is right. No more stalling_. He needs to tell her.

"And explain to Taisho how his insufferable son needs to get a life and stop messing with-"

"All the emotions I harbor for you are of pure intent. One cannot deny the urge for long."

"Mine." Kagome drags her last word out, twisting around, his sentence repeating in her thoughts.

"Urge? Urge for what?!" _Wait, emotions? What does he mean?_

And as if reading her mind, Sesshomaru smiles and slides in front of her. She cranes her head, looking upwards into his aurelian (wait, wasn't it amber a while a ago?) orbs.

"Urge to do this."

And he kisses her.


	6. Don't you dare

All characters mentioned below belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.

Enjoy

* * *

Sango has had enough.

She paces outside the entrance to the boys dorms, receiving looks from all that walk by. She checks her watch once more.

7:45 pm.

"It's starting to get dark. She has to have found it by now!" She speaks to herself, glancing up to one of the windows. She loves Kagome but with all seriousness, why didn't the two just hook up already? Ever since day one, they teased each other, made fun of each other, etc. She was starting to get sick of all the moments Kagome would drift off while staring at him.

_Maybe it's his hair! The guy does have the strangest-length hair. And that color!_

Sango pouts and pets her brown locks. "I'd kill to have hair that long..." Hers only barely reached past her shoulders.

_And how the hell (pardon me lord) does he manage it?_

She'd heard of its softness when Kagura pounced on him earlier in October. And every day since. "Oh my gosh! It is as soft as it looks!" Her announcement, resulted in looks of admiration and jealousy from most.

Sango giggles at the thought of what happened next.

Then, Sesshomaru grabbed that annoying girl's arm and gave her the coldest look she'd ever been given. Sango thought he was going to break her hand before the teacher came in. Kagome almost peed her pants laughing. _It's too bad he didn't. He'd make me fall for him with that single act._

Sango stops pacing, and turns herself to face the door. _Who does he think he is? A god? _

"HA! I'd never touch that hair, even if he begged me!" the brunette yells aloud, effectively clearing the area, most wondering why that strange girl was talking to herself.

Another glance at the watch.

7:48.

_If she doesn't come out soon, and we don't get back in time, there's no way Sister Catherine will trust me again! And she's the only one who actually still trusts me...Not to mention, this will be my last strike before I'm banned from the spring trip to France_.

She crosses her arms and thinks back, the first 4 strikes passing through her mind. First was pouring soup over Kagura's head, Sango's one of many favorite devious acts. Then there was beating Naraku to a pulp last December (Hey. "Wimpy girl" are fighting words and he sure learned his lesson). Oh, and who could forget the rat ordeal in the girl's locker room? And the most recent, occasional class skipping to set up pranks for the boys (Stupid Kagura ratted her out).

_Seriously? If I'm going to get the final strike, it will NOT be for something as stupid as staying out past curfew. Sango doesn't roll like that._

She worries, until she spots a familiar face emerging from the building. She yanks him to the side and the books tumble from his grip, a yelp of surprise from him. Yet, when the boy meets the face of his captor, once he picks up his cross charm, all anger and confusion disappears and a smile is on his lips.

"Sango! Darling! Come to walk me to the Library Hall? It's quite late for you to be out and about, nevertheless, I knew you'd-" The boy begins in his joyful tone, arms part to envelop her into a hug. He is sadly mistaken because a hand pushes his face away from hers, giving Sango at least an arm's length of space.

"Don't you dare Miroku, now is not the time for one of your groping." The silly smile is still plastered on his face, but his arms drop and he steps back, Sango's point clearly made.


	7. No One Else

All characters mentioned below belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.

Enjoy

* * *

"What? I would never grope such a pretty woman, whose beauty shines brighter than the sun!" Miroku lavishes at the opportunity to step closer to her.

"Not the time for your flattery either! Look, I need your help!" She's hopeful he does not notice the small blush that came to her cheeks.

"What can I do for you, Mon Cherie?" Miroku attempts to be sweet once more, yet only receives a glare and crossed arms.

"Can you go check if Sesshomaru is in his room by now?"

"Whatever for dearie? I'm all the man you'll need!"

"Miroku..." Stern and frustrated, Sango rubs the bridge of her nose.

"And can I say, you look marvelous in your uniform, as always!"

"Miroku!"

"Last I heard, he was taking a shower. Seemed a group of girls gave him a run."

"So he's not in his room?"

"Well, I did observe him make his way up the stairs 20 minutes ago as I finished my game of chess with Shippo..." He scratches the back of his head, as if to remember something else.

"20 minutes? Are you kidding me...What is she doing up there?!" Sango's eyes widen and the worse is immediately thought. _Could they be fighting? They're both such loose canons that for all I know, heads could already be flying! _She brings a finger to tap her cheek and she stands frozen. _Maybe clothes are the only things flying...We all know it doesn't take that long to find an arrowhead, Kagome... And chances are, her best friend just wanted a reason to sneak into the Taisho kid's room._

In her thoughts, Sango doesn't notice Miroku's adjustment to her side, or his attempt at mimicking her expression and stature. However, she comes to when an arm snakes around her waist and a hand rests and caresses her derriere. Instantly, before Miroku can finish his trademark "Will you bear my children" schlep, her hand connects with his cheek, a loud flesh against flesh sound made.

"Miroku, you lecher! You'd think residing at a Catholic school would correct your wandering hands!" Hands at her hips, the boy merely keeps the silly grin on his face. Before she has a chance to finish her nagging, he stands closer to her than she'd ever let him, and caresses her cheek.

"How can I resist such a beautiful face?" He grins and she can't help but reflect the expression. Sango shoves him away playfully before she turns away from him._ Oh god, did he see my face? Is it still pink?_

While she worries, Miroku gathers his books and plops an arm around her shoulders, guiding her on the shortest path to the Hall. "No is not an acceptable answer Sango."

"But, but-" _Sango! For once, just go with him. You know you want to. What would Kagome have said?_

"I'm sure Higurashi can handle herself. Taisho doesn't stand a chance." He winks at her and Sango smiles and nods. At the hall, the two sit close and immerse themselves in their novels. It's not until they overhear two boys walk past, conversing about a supposed female voice from Taisho's room, that a question is brought to her attention.  
"How did you know it was Kagome?"  
To which, Miroku only replies as his eyes are seen above the book. "No one else has the guts to."


	8. I can't believe you!

All characters mentioned below belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.

Enjoy

* * *

Kagome's first kiss was with her friend, Hojo, just like most girls were. They had been best friends since they were little babies crawling around the same sandbox. She was pretty sure they'd already seen each other naked (as children, mind you), so obviously, kissing was the next step. And she had been getting small hints by friends that Hojo had a crush on him (she really didn't notice). Under the tree in her backyard, the day before she found out she was being sent off to boarding school, they closed their eyes and pushed their lips together.

She remembers how warm the day was, the faint taste of vanilla ice cream. It was short, quick, and a sorry mess of tongues. So much so that even the slightest mention of him sends her reeling back to the awkward feeling between them when it was done. And as to why she didn't harbor much more feeling towards it? It meant nothing. They were just children who were growing up. And back then, it was the norm to have your first kiss. She didn't want to be the odd one out.

But this. Sesshomaru's lips against her own? She wishes she had kept waiting. Because once their lips connected, there were sparks indeed.

He guides her mouth to part and then takes her, without the smallest resistance. Why should she resist? Kagome closes her eyes and she seems at a loss of breath. Her little heart beats faster, as the blood rushes to her cheeks. She feels a finger rest under her chin and tilt her head up slowly, and before long, the kiss was engulfing her: heart, soul, and everything.

This isn't a mess of tongues.

This is; meeting each other on that rainy day, the first looks they gave each other, the first words they spoke, the first time they were close enough to be touching, the most intense of passionate arguments they had, and everything, everything they wanted, they found.

They both know what this is. _This is…love._

Sesshomaru closes the minuscule distance between their bodies by wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist. The other hand tangles in her locks and Kagome wastes no time before resting her arms around his neck to ease the access to each other's lovely, lovely, enticing mouths. The skirt rides up as the kiss is broken, heavy breathing from both parties, and Sesshomaru trails soft little pecks into the crook of her neck.

"Sesshomaru...What...What was that?" Kagome really has no idea. All she knows is that she can't suppress the small moans of approval as his lips continue to press against her neck.

"Hm? Just-" A kiss is placed, "the result of years of-" a moan released, "lust by both parties." Sesshomaru looks back into her eyes, and Kagome bites her lip.

"Why do you think its lust?" _Wait, that's a sin! No lust Kagome, no lust._

"Considering the location of your limbs?" He chuckles, obviously referring to the placement of her leg against his and her arms around his neck.

"I guess I should release you then?" She blushes and slowly slides her hands to rest against his chest. Through the thin article of clothing, a smile perks up on her face. _His heart. It beats as fast as mine. This has to mean he wants this. Just as much as I do-But I don't! But I do..._

"Miko, realization has not dawned on you the length of time this Sesshomaru has waited to do that," Sesshomaru takes her hands in his, their eyes not moving from each other's.

Something changes in the raven-haired, and she shoves his hands away from hers.

_Of course it wouldn't last. A fight is what she always craves..._

"I can't believe you! This doesn't help your cause Sesshomaru! You're still toying with me!" Her disbelief of his possible interest in her formed in her mind and she does what she always does. Morph it into anger. _What was she kidding? All she was ever going to be with him was a toy. There's no way he actually liked her. It was just a stupid, passionate-meaningless kiss_. With that, Kagome huffs and turns towards the door, but before another step, Sesshomaru is blocking her way. The attempt to move around him is futile so instead, she observes the gray carpet.


	9. Of course

All characters mentioned below belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.

Enjoy

* * *

"Carpet? How'd you get that scored for your room Sesshomaru?" None of the other dorms had the soft plush on the ground. "All I have is brown mahogany that I've spilt all kinds of stuff on.." Kagome laughs nervously.

"I shall have Friar John install you some tomorrow evening."

"No, I don't need that, don't worry-"

"Would you prefer new art tools?"

"No, you don't have to do that!"

"A state of the art studio just outside of France?"

"What!? No!"

"Chocolates?"

"No."

"Ramen noodles? I have observed that imbecile mention your mutual appreciation of the boxed meals.."

"Who? Inuyasha? He's my friend, don't call him that!" At the defense of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru becomes ticked off. _Why does she speak of him so?_

"And what of importance is it how I regard him? Do you prefer his company? Has my little Miko performed similar actions with him?"

"What?! What are you saying?" Kagome is offended. _What does he think I am? Some kind of-_

"All this Sesshomaru would enjoy the privilege of knowing is why you scamper, Ka-go-me." _And whom else of the school's population have you pressed those lips against…_

"I don't scamper."

"Then explain the look in your orbs that reflect so."

Kagome sighs, crossing her arms. "What did that kiss mean?"

"Lust that-" He begins but she hushes him, proclaiming to have heard that reply earlier.

"For us, as individuals Sesshomaru. If you haven't gotten it yet, we're in a Catholic private school. And our friends are nothing alike. And we have no classes together. They rarely pence in free time for us. We're too different!" She hopes this can convince them both, that pursing such a relationship would be nothing but a waste of time.

"This Sesshomaru wants nothing else, only you." Sesshomaru steps closer, tucking a strand behind her ear, forcing her to focus on him only. She saw it in his eyes, a desperate hope for her approval.

_Please, be mine Kagome._

"I.." _Don't screw this up Kagome. This is what you've wanted since you saw him that stupid day._

And she smiles.

Maybe Higurashi isn't a fighter. Just this once.

Taking the hint, Sesshomaru wastes no time before lifting his beauty up and enveloping her into another kiss. She breaks it this time, and they stand close, happy. This wasn't the way she'd planned it to go but-

"Ahem."  
They instantly separate, when the throat of the third party is cleared. Old Friar Rolph stands on the other side of the opened door, Friar John tapping his foot impatiently.

"I told you! What did I tell you! He's up to no good, these children are always up to no good! Even lied to me about having a person in there with him! See? See! Oh you're in a lot of trouble now!" The elder raises a hand and the other friar ceases his rambling.

"Miss Higurashi? What might you be doing in here? It seems Inuyasha's reports are true, there is a female in your abode Taisho." The elder smiles. Awaiting an answer, he doesn't notice the twin expressions the two children bare. _Stupid Inuyasha. _

_[Far away, at another's side, the other silver haired boy gets shivers. _

_"What the hell did I do this time?!"_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Sorry Kikyo, don't worry about it."]_

"Oh! Friar Rolph! So nice to see you again! I just stopped by Sessho-Mister Taisho's room to retrieve something!" Kagome chirps up, fearing their silence wouldn't help. _Oh god, what am I doing? He's going to see right through this!_

"And what may that be dearie?" The elder was a nice man. He'd been one of the school's representatives for years now. He trusted the children and currently held the position as the most sensible out of most of the leaders there. As far as he knew, these kids were all little angels.

"This."  
All heads turn to Sesshomaru, who holds a small pointy shape in his hand.

"I believe this is the Arrowhead to complete your piece, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome knows she sees a smirk on his face before he hands her the small thing.

"Y-yes! Thank you so much! I've turned over stones looking for this!" She smiles solemnly at him, twirling the arrowhead in between her fingers. _If by stones she meant his room, then yes, she has._

"Pardon my manners, nevertheless, I have assignments to begin. If you would please?" Sesshomaru smiles and as usual, Friar Rolph stands no chance.

"Ahhh, yes yes, let's not bother the child. Let's go Friar John. You too Miss Higurashi, we can escort you to Mister Taisho. He seems very excited to speak to you." The elder chuckles and walks out of the room, a still doubtful Friar John following.

As Kagome shuffles out, and the Friars are already making their way down the hall, Sesshomaru slips a small scrap into her hand. She holds it tightly. Their hands stay in contact for moments longer. She doesn't want to let go. Neither does he. What's to say it wouldn't disappear from them if they let go?

Two steps and she's out of the room, and she's walking with the Friars down the stairs. Anxious, she stops and unfolds the note.

_See you tomorrow, Dearest Miko?_

Kagome Higurashi grins and grips the paper once more. A brief glance backwards and she skips down the steps, looking forward to tomorrow. Goodness, who knew the day would end like this? And in a room, somewhere, a silver-haired boy grins as well, thinking of her. They both knew the answer, _why did he even bother putting it as a question?_

_Of course._


End file.
